Defending Armor
by ColorRadO
Summary: Jake and Chance check out an airshow, but things get exciting. Complete.
1. The Ride

ARRRG! I almost forgot this, I don't own the Swat Kats, or anything else for that matter, I'm just borrowing them for this story.

PLEASE PLEASE Review!

* * *

"Hey, Chance! You ready to go?" yelled Jake Clawson as he stood at the entrance to the garage.

"On my way!" replied Chance Furlong sprinting towards their tow-truck, "I'm driving!"

"Aww man! You always drive."

"Yeah, 'cause I'm better than you Jake" said Chance as he gunned the tow-truck's high-powered engine and sped out of MegaKat Salvage Yard "What's you hurry in getting to this Air and Technology Show anyway?"

"Jeeze! Chance, didn't you pay any attention to what I just said?"

Chance shrugged. "Nah, I tend to ignore all your techno mumble."

Jake glanced at him and explained, again "I heard that one of the exhibits is some new kind of superarmor and I'd like to talk to the creator."

Chance turned and looked suspiciously at Jake "You aren't planning on messing with the Turbo-Kat are you?"

Jake looked rather sheepish, and replied "Uhhh, no. I just want to see what that new armor will hold up to."

"That had better be all Jake, the Turbo-Kat is just fine." With that Chance turned on the radio and the two kats spent the rest of the ride to Megakat International in silence.


	2. Enter the Slammers

At the armor exhibit (the one Jake had been talking about) four kats in their early twenties hurried to get their demonstration set up. The youngest kat and only female, was setting up a presentation board "Hey, Kev' where are those pictures you took during the TTD run?" she asked.

A large black tom turned to her and said "The Test to Destruction pics 'Leen?" "Yeah"

"Here they are, but ya' know we really shouldn't call them TTD pics 'cause we didn't manage to destroy the stuff" Kev added.

The small she-kat looked up at him and asked "Is it my fault the armor would survive a close proximity nuclear detonation?"

Another tom, this time stocky and yellow answered Leen's question "Yes. You're the one that created it"

Leen replied "yeah. I guess it is my fault, I could make it less durable if you guys want."

All three of the boys replied in unison "NO!"

The yellow tom, Alois expanded "Duralloy is our ticket to getting that unlimited grant for R&D"

Leen looked at him with one eyebrow raised "Duhh! I was just kidding guys."

Josh, a short Siamese with light blue eyes, looked at Leen with the same expression on his face and replied "Duhh! yourself, you know we just enjoy heckling ya."

Leen smiled "I know, that's why I ..." Leen broke off.

A very tall and thin brown tom vaulted over the side of the booth puff whew! "The mayor is on his way! Doing an inspection before they open the gates."

Alois turned and replied "Thanks man. Hey Leen! you done with that display yet?"

"Yeah, just finished. So..." she looked at the new arrival "Did'ja bring anything to eat, Matt?"

The brown tom frowned and said "No, I had just gotten to my car when the mayor showed up ya know, Calllieee! Where have you been?"

The other cats laughed.

Alois added "yeah, that's just about right, Manx wouldn't get anything done without Briggs."

Josh got a dreamy look on his face and said "Man! I wouldn't mind having her work for me... Owww! what was that for Leen?"

"You know! and it wasn't meant to feel good."

Josh looked sheepish and apologized "sorry."

At that very moment Mayor Manx and Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs were walking up to the young kats' booth "Callie, what is this one?"

"The list says this is the Slammers booth."

The Mayor looked skeptically at Callie, "The Slammers?"

Callie sighed "Yes, Mayor Manx the new group of interns working at Puma-Dyne."

"Oh, well then we had better go and say hello."

As the Mayor and Miss. Briggs walked up the five kats in the booth fell silent

"Hello boys" said the Mayor.

Leen rolled her eyes, her short hair had confused many people before, but the Mayor might have known better. Leen's train of thought was interrupted as Miss. Briggs asked what the latest project was, Leen was about to launch into a rather complicated explanation.

Alois spoke first "We're working on an new super armor called..."

Alois was interrupted as the Mayor said "Ah, yes very nice well, Callie we had better get going, have to get to the grandstand you know"

Alois nodded, as if accepting an apology as the Mayor and Miss. Briggs walked off.

Matt said quietly "Well, that was pointless, I could have gotten us some breakfast instead."


	3. Showtime

They don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them!

* * *

An announcement came over the loud speakers "Welcome Kats of Megakat City to the first annual Air and Technology Show!"

At the now open entrance gates, Chance looked quizzically at Jake and asked "How can it be annual if this is the first time they've held this thing?"

Jake just glared at Chance as he paid their admission and took a pamphlet showing what exhibits were where. Jake had barely glanced through the pamphlet when Chance grabbed it from him

"So, bud where did'ja wanna go first?"

Jake replied "I was trying to figure that out when someone took the map."

Chance mumbled an apology and asked hopefully "Want to go look at the new jets?"

Jake shook his head "I can look at those later, I'd like to go see the new armors before it gets too crowded."

Chance looked crestfallen so Jake added "But, you could go look at the jets, its not like I'm your mom!"

Chance scampered off like a kitten Jake shook his head and returned to figuring out where he was going, _hmm' he thought to him self as he looked at the key 'new armors, oh duh the Slammers, booth 76D' Jake walked up row D counting to himself as he went '45, 46, 47, 48... figures at the very end of the row_ he walked toward the small group of kats already surrounding the exhibit.


	4. Duralloy

Once again, they're not mine!

* * *

Leen was busy explaining the properties of her invention to an older kat "so, as you can see from these experiments duralloy is not only an extremely resilient armor but also a superconductor at room temperature due to its unique molecular configuration."

The kat looked impressed in spite of himself "This is an amazing material you've come up with.." he looked expectantly at her.

"Eileen sir, Eileen Sullivan"

"ah, you're the one that got the full ride to 'Kat-Tech almost four years ago?"

Leen flushed and replied "yes sir, I graduate in May with a masters in Aerospace Engineering."

"Ahhh, please don't call me sir, it's Professor Hackle, impressive, well, I must be going."

Leen's eyes widened as she said "Thank you sir, I mean Professor."

Kev' leaned over and asked who the kat was, when she told him he said "Kats Alive! Professor Hackle, he told you duralloy was impressive?"

A grin spread across Leen's face "hey not bad for the first hour huh?"

Kev' smiled "Beginners luck."

Just then Alois called her over to explain something to a curious tom-kat.

Jake had asked an unoccupied yellow tom who introduced himself as Alois "How is it possible for this new armor to be a superconductor at room temperature, when the electron configuration didn't seem to support it?"

Alois sheepishly replied "I really didn't know because I'm not the creator, but if you'll hold on for a sec I can get our resident genius over here to explain."

"sure." said Jake.

The yellow kat turned around and walked to the other side of the increasingly busy booth.

About a minute later a short young she-kat with light brown fur, short red orange hair, two tone ears, and strange dark blue eyes walked up to Jake "Are you Jake?" she asked.

Jake nodded and added "Are you the resident genius?" he saw a bit of red through her pale fur.

She said "Yeah, the guys sometimes call me that, I'm Eileen Sullivan but call me Leen, Alois said you had a question?"

Jake thought to himself _wow, I had no idea a girl created duralloy! _and repeated his question about electron configuration.

As Leen walked up to the counter she saw a young orange furred tom-kat standing patiently to one side _This must be Jake _She introduced herself once her suspicions were confirmed and listened to his question about the electron configurations. She explained "That confused me for a while too, but I discovered they don't effect it. Here watch." Leen grabbed a chunk of duralloy from behind herself, connected a current meter to it and turned it on the readout flashed ten volts. "See absolutely no resistance."

"Weird." said Jake, "So what's the composition of duralloy?"

Leen grinned "Sorry, I can't tell you, it's classified right now."

Just then Jake got an idea and voiced it "Leen, would you like to have lunch?" Jake was amazed at his openness and was thankful for dark fur so his blush didn't show.

Leen looked surprised "Ummm, jeez I'm sorry I've gotta stay, yah know someone needs to keep an eye on the guys." As she answered she thought to herself _this is the first time anyone has ever asked me something that _

Jake grinned "it's alright, gotta make sure they can don't make you look bad?"

"no, I need to make sure they don't do anything dumb."

Jake nodded and wandered off.

Leen stood and watched him go then turned and went to find Alois.

He was just finishing giving an explanation of duralloy's properties to Commander Feral. Alois then reintroduced Leen to the Commander and she further explained the usefulness of duralloy as an armor.


	5. Dark Kat

Jake had wandered from exhibit to exhibit making his way to the end, checking his watch he realized that he had spent almost an hour and a half look at armors. _I had better go find Chance or he might get bored and leave without me, I can't believe I asked her to lunch, she's not even that pretty and I am definitely not her type. _He mentally beat himself up, as he walked over the to airplanes to find Chance.

AHHHHHHH! a scream jolted him back to reality "What the.." He took off running in the direction of the scream, Jake searched for Chance as a crowd of terrified kats blocked his view

"Jake! Jake where are you?" he heard a voice that definitely was Chance

"Chance, I'm over here by the.."

Chance came running up "There's trouble DarkKat's got Callie, the SWAT Kats are needed!"

Jake didn't need to hear another word, the two took off running to their tow-truck and sped off to the hanger.

As Jake and Chance became Razor and T-Bone, DarkKat was issuing an ultimatum "If you bring me the creator of duralloy in one hour I shall leave Mrs. Briggs and your city unharmed, If not they will both be lost and if the SWAT Kats interfere, the bomb that I placed outside MegaKat Nuclear Plant will be detonated."

A voice came from a small figure winding it's way through the crowd "Hey, ugly ya done going off yet?" Leen stepped onto the grandstand "Well?"

DarkKat looked at her "Well what?"

Leen looked exasperated "I'm here, you can leave the Deputy Mayor and the city alone, or hadn't that thought passed through your ugly skull yet?"

DarkKat looked astounded for a moment but quickly regained his composure. "Come with me."

Leen grinned sheepishly, gave the crowd a cherry wave and swaggered after him.


	6. The Hanger

As Chance and Jake jumped down into the hanger the klaxon went off BEEP, BEEP, BE.

"Yes Miss. Briggs?"

"Razor, trouble at the air show, DarkKat threatened to destroy the city if the enforcers didn't hand over the creator of that new super armor, duralloy."

Chance or rather T-Bone cut in "We're on our way!"

"But, SWAT Kats, there's more! She gave herself up!"

Jake/Razor asked "Who gave herself up?"

"Some kid that goes to Kat-Tech! she's a member of the new Enforcer Intern team, the Slammers."

T-Bone replied "Don't worry Miss. Briggs we'll get her back." He ran over to his locker and began pulling on his flight suit, then he noticed that Jake was just standing there looking bewildered. "Hey, HEY! Jake suit up bud we're needed!"

Jake shook his head _thinking no way, it's got to be a mistake _"Sorry bud don't know what got into me." Jake then walked over and pulled on his flight suit and mask.

As soon as Razor was dressed, the two vigilantes jumped into the Turbo-Kat and flew toward the airport.

"T-Bone, I've been scanning for any anomalies that might be related to DarkKat, but nothing has shown up."

T-Bone grinned "Hey, sureshot I trust ya if anyone can find that wacko it's you."

Just then Commander Feral's voice came over the radio "SWAT Kats break off the enforcers can handle this."

T-Bone replied "yeah, your doing a great job with the airport but we're going after DarkKat."

Razor cut in "Hey, bud I've got a strange magnetic trail heading into the desert, I think I found him."

"Knew you could do it buddy, so long commander! ROCK AND ROLL!" T-Bone pulled up on the stick sending the Turbo-Kat spiraling upwards into the azure sky, as he leveled out he asked "Razor, what's the heading?"

"East 37"

T-Bone pushed the throttle forward and the sleek black jet accelerated "So, Razor this kid sounds kinda dumb, I mean she coulda waited until we showed up, we could've taken DarkKat, no problem."

"I was thinking the same thing hotshot, but I don't know anymore than you do." Razor thought to himself _Why did she just go with him, she hasn't got a chance of escaping. _beep he looked at his consol "Hey T-Bone got 'im, there's a energy emission coming from that outcropping."

"Roger, settin her down."

As the canopy slid back T-Bone and Razor jumped on to the shifting hot sands.

Razor consulted a small hand-held device (his portable x-ray beam) "There's an opening behind that rock over there, man this is cake you don't think a trap?"

T-Bone looked at him "Yeah I do, see if there's another tunnel."

Razor patiently moved the beam back an forth, bathing the rock faces. "Got it, right over there." he headed it the direction he had indicated with T-Bone right behind.

T-Bone looked at a rock face that looked just like all of the others "Uhh, bud hate to tell you this but, the x-ray beam's malfunctioning, there's nothing here."

Razor ignored him and fumbled with a section of rock, suddenly the rock disappeared reveling a large tunnel.

T-Bone's jaw dropped.

Razor looked at him "Holographic projection and shield."

"Right, cover me."

"Roger" replied Razor following the burly tom into the cool, dark tunnel.


	7. Creeplings

At the end of the tunnel T-Bone and Razor were following lay a large natural cave, with stalactites eerily dripping water into shallow pools, across from the pools was an amazing array of technological equipment. Creeplings surrounded a small object tied to a stalagmite

Oufffff "what a headache." Leen stirred

The Creeplings squawked and hooted alerting their master.

"SO you've awakened."

Leen was not in a good mood "Thank you captain obvious!" a creepling attempted to get at something in her pocket, she lashed out with her bound feet, sending it flying across the cave.

DarkKat watched calmly "There's no need to be angry, after all you volunteered to come."

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be mad, after all the good of the many outweighs the good of the one."

DarkKat smirked "Nobel, but that will get you nowhere, now tell me how to make duralloy!"

Leen looked confused "What?"

"duralloy, you new super armor!"

Leen still looked confused "Sorry, but I don't know how to make this, dan-ally? stuff."

DarkKat grabbed her shirt pulling her off of the floor and snapping the stalagmite she had been tied to. "Don't play stupid with me! you won't like the consequences!" he shouted at her.

She looked at him "Did you really expect me to just tell you how to make it? so you can take over the city?"

DarkKat glared "fine. I have ways of making you talk!"

Leen grinned "Typical villain cliché, can't you be original?"

He threw her back to the floor.

Where the Creeplings jumped on her, one squawked triumphantly as it grabbed the MongoPepper that had been in her pocket.

"Hope you choke" she muttered.

DarkKat stormed off to another part of his lair leaving Leen on the floor, with the Creeplings in a far corner fighting over the pepper.

She kicked several off, and they scampered towards their fellows, she looked for anything to cut the rope she was tied up with. She spotted the severed stalagmite _Yes! man, DarkKat is way overrated but I hope the SWAT Kats will come soon 'cause there's no way I'm gonna get away with out help, but meanwhile.. _She scooted over to the chunks of calcium carbonate, noticing several sharp points. She grabbed a small piece with a wicked looking edge. Sawing at her bonds she looked around, spotting something she thought to herself _Hmm, I bet that's the remote detonator to that bomb he placed at the power plant, I wonder if I could disarm it._ The sharp rock cut through the last strands of rope, she pulled her hands in front of herself, massaging her wrists. She reached to her calf and pulled up her pant leg, reveling a small dagger in a sheath. She pulled it out and sliced the rope at her ankles and stood up, stretching. _now to stop that bomb _she cautiously walked over to the large consol that the remote was on, trying not to alert any of the Creeplings that were still jabbering over the pepper. She picked up the remote and turned it over careful not to jostle any of the buttons thinking _okay, this is gonna be easy, just like in the movies cut the red wire _Leen then used her dagger to unscrew the access plate, Crud once open she saw not one red wire, but a multitude of blue ones. _well, I just have to find the one that leads to the transmitter. _she carefully examined all of the wires in the remote finally finding the one she thought was correct she scrunched up her face and held the remote away from herself, as if expecting it to blow-up. _I may have to get used to this place 'cause if that bomb blows I won't be able to go above ground for about fifty years._ She snipped the wire. Nothing happened, she looked at the LCD, Transmitter Disabled scrolled across the screen _WHEW_ she sighed.

One of the Creeplings looked her way and honked, the other Creeplings looked up too, squawking. Several of them took off down the passage DarkKat had taken but the others swarmed toward Leen.


	8. Escape

Leen grabbed the remote detonator and ran headlong down a side passage. Suddenly she hit something soft and immobile, it grunted as she fell backwards. Leen looked up and saw T-Bone "Sorry" she said

"No Probl.."

She didn't hear the rest of what he said as a group of Creeplings came around the corner after her, without thinking she grabbed the blaster out of T-Bone's holster and fired a quick succession of shots, five seconds laterthree Creeplings lay motionless on the tunnel floor.

T-Bone had been about to protest the confiscation of his blaster when he realized that the Creeplings were all unconscious.

Leen handed the blaster back to him, but he pushed it away

"Keep it I have a feeling your gonna need it."

Razor came running from the opposite direction that the Creeplings had come from "What's going on? I heard blaster fire!"

T-Bone turned to his partner "Don't worry buddy, we got it under control."

"We?"

"Yeah, I found or rather the techie kid found me."

Leen stepped in "Umm, guys I hate to interrupt, but more Creeplings are going to be on their way , probably with DarkKat on their tails"

The two tom-kats stared at her.

T-Bone recovered first "You're right lets go."

Razor grabbed his shoulder "we can't Dark Crud will blow up the nuclear plant if we take off."

Leen grinned, holding up the remote "Not without this he won't."

"Be careful with that!" Razor said

"Why? I disarmed the transmitter back there." Leen replied.

Wow said T-Bone under his breath. "We need to get moving"

Leen quietly followed the two along the passage they had come in by, when it suddenly dead ended. "How do we get out?" She asked.

T-Bone pointed and Leen looked up, they were at the bottom of a three hundred foot shaft. She looked questioningly at Razor he looked back at her

"The grappling hooks on our Glovatrix will pull us up, the cords are tested to three hundred pounds, so I'll take you."

"Okay" replied Leen. She wrapped her arms around Razor's shoulders and he grabbed her waist, shooting the grappling hook at the top of the shaft, once he made sure it would hold, he activated the winch at the same time T-Bone did his,

The three kats rose off of the floor and up into the gigantic hole.

Leen was patiently awaiting the top when she realized _this guy is awfully familiar, but who does he remind me of? _

When they finally reached an opening in the side of the shaft T-Bone and Razor swung towards it, once on firm ground they released the cords, and began walking, they soon reached the exit.


	9. The End

Leen blinked as she stepped into the bright sunlight "Thank you!" she said to T-Bone and Razor.

Razor smiled at her "you're welcome" then he turned to T-Bone "we need to destroy this place but how?"

Before T-Bone could answer Leen held up a PDA "will this help?" T-Bone stared at her "umm, thanks kid but…"

She cut him off "I managed to access the self destruct codes while I was down there, I loaded them into this, for lack of a better idea."

Razor thought for a moment "Yeah, that should work just great, we may be able to get rid of tall, dark and purple and his hideout without wasting a missile!"

T-Bone grinned "Then what are we waiting for buddy? Let's go!"

All three ran over to the Turbo-Kat and Razor started to download the codes "Hey, umm what's your name? Why did you want the destruct codes?"

Leen was admiring the jet "huh? Oh It's Leen Sullivan, and I wasn't actually looking for the destruct codes, but they were what I found."

T-Bone walked over "Then what were you looking for?"

A grin slowly crept across her face "I wanted the schematics for his ship, you see I'm an aircraft designer and I really couldn't help wanting to see them."

"Got it!"

T-Bone sung around "What was that buddy?"

Razor looked down at T-Bone from his weapons consol "I said I got the codes downloaded, but before we blow this thing we should probably move away."

"Roger sureshot." He then looked over at Leen, who was examining the thrusters

"Hey, uhh, Leen! We need to get away from the caverns It's a potential blast zone."

"Coming!" she replied beginning to walk over.

T-Bone then realized 'duh the Turbo-Kat only has two seats there's three kats here.' "Hey Razor, you got room for a passenger?"

Razor looked up "Hummm?"

Leen walked up

"Ohh, yeah I guess she could sit with me."

"I could sit with who?" Leen asked.

Both tom-kats jumped, they hadn't heard her come up

"Don't do that!" said T-Bone

"Do what?" Leen looked puzzled

Razor cut in glaring at T-Bone "Don't worry about it. Your sitting with me."

Leen shrugged "Okay. Are we going to go?"

"Yeah come on get in." T-Bone reached out a hand to help Leen on to the wing but she backed up and vaulted on by herself.

T-Bone shook his head a jumped on to the wing and into his seat.

Leen carefully climbed into Razor's seat with him, both looking rather embarrassed. "Ummm, thanks." Leen said

"Uhhh, no problem." Razor replied as he made room for her.

The cockpit slid closed as T-Bone revved up the thrusters "You two strapped in back there?"

"Affirmative buddy."

T-Bone grinned "Then lets ROCK AND ROLL!"

The sleek black jet lifted off the desert floor and streaked toward the city, when the TurboKat was about three miles away from DarkKat's lair T-Bone swung her nose around and hovered about a hundred feet off the desert floor. "Razor, you ready to detonate?"

"Roger, detonating... NOW!" Razor depressed a series of buttons on the remote and a cloud of dust rose from the outcropping they had just been at.

"That takes care of DarkCrud." said T-Bone

"Yeah hopefully, permanently." replied Razor.

Leen piped up "Except you guys should know, what with the number of times you've tried to take him out, he's kinda like a cockroach, ya can't kill 'im!"

T-Bone frowned in the mirror that let him see the backseat "Thank you Miss optimism!" He then added "Since that's over, where can we drop you off kid?"

Leen thought for a moment then said "Could you drop me off at the airport, please? I ran out on some people and need to apologize."

Razor tried to think of something to say he was about to open his mouth when, T-Bone spoke first

"Were coming up on the airport." He set the TurboKat down on the tarmac and the canopy slid back.

Razor climbed out of the jet and helped Leen down

"I want to thank you, for saving my life back there." she said.

"No problem it's what we do, just next time don't give yourself up."

Leen smiled and waved as a crowd surrounded her and the TurboKat took-off and streaked toward the horizon.


End file.
